Becoming Vampire
by CrazyKayla
Summary: Bella and Edward are about to get married. Bella cant wait to become a vampire and live the life that Edward lives every single day. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

I walked down the hallway as quietly as I could. But when you're a human and you live in a house full of Vampires...there isn't much you can do about not being heard. I was sure that Edward was laughing back in our room, to himself of course. He could be quiet enough to not be heard. Well, to me anyway.

I reached my goal, the bathroom. I did my business and flushed. It seemed to be the loudest thing. So I flinched. I could hear Emmett's boom of laughter already. He always said that you can tell when I'm coming, and not for my smell. For my noise. I always glare at him for that.

But soon, so very soon, I'll be a vampire and laughing at him. The wedding is just a few short days away. The hallway seemed to be a shorter distance back to Edward's room The walls only seemed dark at night, for the moment the sun came up, they show only light. I reached the door and quietly try to pull it open. It creaks. I seem to be the only person who it will creak for.

"Welcome Back," Edwards, velvet voice greets me from the bed. He has spread apart the sheets enough for me to get to the warmth of them. But most hope for warmth is gone when I touch his icy skin. I don't mind though. But he knows the shiver that runs down my spine. "Your cold," he whispers in my ear.

"No I'm not. I'm perfectly content. Don't you dare move." I warn him as he starts to get out of the bed. He gives me an exasperated look. But doesn't fight it. He knows better than to do that.

"Two days." He says simply. And I know what he means. Two days until I am no longer Isabella Swan. Two days until I will be with the love of my...existence for eternity. Two days until I am Bella Cullen. I cannot wait to join his family. And be one with him until, well there really is no end limit. Its forever.

"I know." I whisper back. He kisses my forehead. It must be four in the morning. To early for me to wake up really. So he hums my lullaby and I drift back to sleep.

**How was that? I know it was kinda short...but I'm getting there.** **REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Mixups

_**Chapter 2: Morning mix-ups**_

I awoke to the sound of birds, and light streaming through the windows of Edward's room. Sun! Finally. Forks had been needing some sunlight. And Edward would probably be right about the sunny day for our wedding. And the waking up to the sound of birds sounds totally cliché, I know. But its just so amazing.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked from behind me. I had been staring out the window and hadnt even noticed that he had lain on the bed.

"Yes. I slept wonderfully." I said, turning to him. Moving into the Cullen household had probably been one of the best things I could ever do. But Rosalie has hardly ever looked at me since she heard about the wedding. Though she hasn't said anything, Edward probably told her not to, but I can tell that she is thinking it.

I may not be a mind reader. But Rose's body language is not hard to read. The way she acts when I enter the room. I've hardly seen Emmett. He's always trying to get her to come downstairs. But oh well. She's just going to have to live with me being part of the family. And if she wants to act like a spoiled child. She can. It makes no difference to me.

I just really wish that she'd like me.\

"Thats great, love. Alice has a lot planned for me today. She wants to take me shopping. For you, might I add. She wants to find clothes that would suit you for after..." he didnt continue. But I knew exactly what he was going to say. 'After the change'. Its not that hard of a subject to miss. He seems to be the only one who doesn't like talking about it. I dont really mind.

"You're still waiting aren't you?" I asked. Though I doubt he'd have any idea what I was talking about.

"For what?" he asked. Though his eyes told me that he knew.

"For the running and screaming." Even though it had been this long, and it was apparent that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him, I knew he never wanted to "condemn" me in such a way. It kills him and I know it does.

He pulled my favorite half smile and nodded, somehow managing even though his head was on the pillow. Then I remembered...

"I need a human minute." I said. And quickly got up. He was standing right next to me in an instant.

"You dont smell bad, you know. I dont know why you worry about such a stupid thing as that..." he said.

"I'm a girl. Your the man I love. I'm going to worry about the way I look and how my breath smells until the day my heart stops beating." and I meant that. Until my heart stops, I will worry about my looks. Because when my heart stops, I will most likely be pretty. Maybe. Knowing my luck, I will look the exact same.

"Bella..." he said. But I cut him off. I swirved around him and rushed to the bathroom. He probably could have caught up with me and I dont know why he didnt...

I jumped in the shower and took my strawberry shampoo. It smelled delicious as usual. I lathered my hair and then let the soap wash out, while the hot water relaxed my back muscles.

I quickly shaved and then got out. I dried off and then reached for my spare...oh no. OH NO. I didnt grab a spare set of clothes and Edward knew it. Thats why he didnt...

DAMN IT.

"AAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!!!!!" I yelled.

**REVIEW!!!! I do not own Twilight.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

There was a quick tap on the door not even half a second after I yelled.

"Alice?" I squeeked. I could hear a smooth and beautiful laugh come from the other side. Only it wasnt a laugh that I recognized in any way.

"No Bella. I'm not Alice. Its Rosalie." She said. Her tone seemed, nice. Kind. Which was completely obsurd since Rose didnt like me at all. She hated everything about me. Everyone knew that. She didnt seem to care that everyone knew either.

"Rosalie? Oh, umm. Come on in..." I said nervously. I was pretty sure she could sense the nervousness in my voice. It was so obvious that I could notice it, and I was human.

She was inside the large bathroom in half an instant. I heard the door click locked.

"Why...?" I didnt finish. No need to. She tossed me a bundle of clothing and smiled.

"Alice picked that out. So there are some very serious labels in that pile. Just letting you know." She said and then disappeared. She had been like a ghost. There one second, and then gone the next. I thought it was wonderful.

_Vampires_. I thought to myself, because if I said anything, someone would hear it.

I quickly got dressed. And Rose was right. I was wearing some serious stuff. And I had no idea what it was. Which made me feel bad. People's industries were made or broken on if some one person bought their clothing. Or liked it. Alice was single handedly keeping most clothing industries in the black.

My shirt was colorful, but simple. It was lowcut, a fact which I did not like, but it had color. Greens, with blue My favorite fact. And my jeans were skinny, but not skin tight. I still had room to move. They were a dark blue. The outfit sort of screamed me, but that is something that I would never willingly admit to Alice. Or anyone for that matter.

"Bella? Are you done in there yet?" Edward asked from behind the door.

"Almost!" I yelled and quickly combed out my dry hair, then brushed my teeth. Since my hair was hopeless, I decided to put it in a side-ponytail. It looked good. And I didnt put any makeup on.

"Ok. Thats as good as its gonna get." I said to myself and walked to the door. The moment I opened it, I was scooped into Edward's arms.

"You look beautiful." Edward said.

"You're supposed to tell me that. We both know thats not true." I said back. He just shook his head. I knew what he was going to say next.

"When are you going to start seeing yourself clearly, Bella?" We both said at the same time. I had perfect timing. Yes. Edward just looked at me.

"What? Its easy to tell when your going to say that. You say it often enough." I said.

"Because you dont hear me when I say it. You think nothing of it and still think to call yourself ordinary, at best. When, in reality, you are gorgeous."

I just rolled my eyes. "Can you put me down now?" I asked.

He put me down, but didnt let me go. His eyes smoldered and then, suddenly he was kissing me.

"Edward Anthony! If you dont get your ass down here right now...!" I could hear Alice threaten. Edward all too unwillingly released me.

"I have to go. Good bye, love. I'll see you when you get back. Have fun visiting Charlie today." he said, kissed me again and was gone.

So I guess i'm going to Charlie's today. Thank you mind reading of Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I threw on a pair of flip flops which is avery bad decision for Washington but, as I wasn't doing anything that involved being truly outside today, I decided, why not?

"Going to go see Charlie, Bella?" I heard Carlisle say from behind me.

"Yeah. I thought he would need to see me since in two days I won't be his baby anymore," I said. I shrugged while saying it. Carlisle's eyes seemed to twinkle in the light of the chandelier above us.

"Would you like me to give you a ride? I'm going to the hospital anyway. Apparently a young boy decided to crash a motorcycle," he said. Though he was disaproving of the way many humans behaved, Carlisle loved his job. It was, in a way, the perfect job for him. Even though you never imagine a vampire working in a hospital. Its not part of the cliché. Which is really kind of good.

"Umm, sure. If its not a problem to you, of course." I said shyly. I may not be shy around Edward and Alice, but I would be wrong to admit that the rest of his family was slightly different. I've never really been around them for a long period of time. But soon, I would have an eternity to know them.

"its no problem at all, dear. Please, follow me. My car is just this way." he pulled his keys out of his pocket, and opened the door for me. I stepped through and he was quickly behind me. It was amazing to watch him move. Carlisle walked so smoothly, just like all of the Cullens.

As I got into the sleek black car, I was reminded suddenly of the prom. When my leg had been wrapped in gauze and then the deadly shoe. I had been Bella Barbie to Alice all day...

Carlisle started the car and we were off.

The drive was quiet. Neither of us tried for conversation. Carlisle, like Edward, was a very good driver. He drove fast, too. We were at my house in a matter of minutes. I always find it amazing to stare out the window when driving with a Cullen. The trees look even prettier.

"Thank you Carlisle. I very much appreciate you driving me," I said and smiled. I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Your welcome Bella. I'm sure Chief Swan can give you a ride home. And if he can't all you need to do is call one of us and we shall come and get you." his returning smile, was sweet. But it was much more dazzling than mine, of that I was positive. His teeth seemed to gleam in the light of the car.

"Alright. Bye Carlisle. Have fun sewing up that boy." He laughed. I shut the door and waved as he sped off.

I walked up to the door of Charlie's house. I stepped in. "Dad? Are you here?" I asked.

"Bells? I'm in here!" he said. It sounded like he was in the kitchen. So I went that way.

"Hey dad. How are you?" I asked as I watched him try to fry some eggs. Unsuccessfully.

"I'm great Bells. Just one sec." he smiled and then took the eggs off the burner and put them on a plate. I had to admit, he was doing better.

"Alright. Bella. Its good to see you." he said and then gave me a semi-awkward hug.

"Nice eggs, dad." I commented.

"Atleast they aren't burned. Be happy about that. HA. Your living in a house full of good cooks now, so I dont think you'll cook much." he smiled his smile.

"I still cook, dad. Edward loves my cooking. So does Esme. I dont know about the others though. They haven't tried it," I smiled at my small joke. "So, how are you? With the whole wedding thing? Got your suit yet?"

"I'm doing fine, Bella. You baby me too much. I think your too young, but I know that you love him. I told you that. And yes I have my suit. Alice basically wouldn't let me be alive right now if I didnt. She's quite the wedding planner. Is she going to do that for a living?" he asked.

"I doubt it, dad. No one really knows what Alice wants to do with life."

"Well I suppose she better start thinking about it. You'll all be going to college soon."

"Yeah...we will." They will. We still dont know what i'll be like in the fall.


End file.
